Reflectors in photovoltaic systems are used for the better exploitation of irradiated sunlight by means of the backscattering onto the solar cells. In this case, the reflectors can for example be arranged in the module below the solar cells, so that the reflected light is reflected once more on the glass plate of the module, but bifacial solar cells with two active surfaces can also be provided. Alternatively, rows of solar cells can also be built up, between which rows of reflectors are then located, wherein solar cells and reflectors are arranged at a corresponding angle to one another so that a substantially stepped construction results, as is known in principle from U.S. Pat. No. 5,511,537 A or WO 2008/016 453 A2.
A stackable flat/floor rack for solar panels made up of a wire mesh, which has two angled faces, is known from DE 10 2007 045 554 B3. Solar panels are then applied onto the flat angled face and wind baffle plates are applied onto the more steeply angled face to hold down the racks, wherein the wind baffle plates have reflective surfaces and thus can be used as reflector elements.
A device described as a solar roof is known from DE 10 2006 042 808 A1, in which solar modules and bending-resistant reflection faces are connected alternately to a leakproof roof face, for example for roofing a car parking space. The solar roof must be mounted on a suitable substructure in order to be able to withstand snow and wind loads. The reflection faces are connected to the adjacent solar modules in a manner which is not described in any more detail. Water drainage lines can be provided at the lower connections.
A photovoltaic arrangement is known from EP 2 075 853 A2, which connects solar modules and reflection faces alternately in such a manner that the reflection faces reflect sun rays, which otherwise fall into the gap between the installations of the solar modules, onto the nearest solar module. The arrangement, which is provided for installation on flat substrates, requires a supporting substructure. The reflection faces are connected to the adjacent solar modules in a manner which is not described in any more detail.
A supporting structure for solar modules is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,244 A, which has a triangular cross section in order to orientate the solar modules optimally towards the sun. The supporting structure is provided for installation on flat substrates and can carry reflective films on its back, which reflect light rays which fall into the gap between the solar modules onto the nearest solar module. The reflecting faces are adhesively bonded films, a fixing on the solar modules themselves is not provided.
EP 1 306 907 A1 describes a photovoltaic plant with longitudinal solar panels is described, which are arranged by means of mounting rails on a flat, essentially horizontally orientated flat substrate at a set angle and in parallel rows with a spacing to one another. Independent, complex frame constructions with side walls and a concave face—in turn primarily for reducing loads due to the action of the wind—are provided between the rows made up of solar panels. The concave faces can have a reflective surface and are therefore also constructed as reflector elements. These are arranged at the back between the rows of the solar panels in such a manner that in each case the upper edges and the lower edges of the solar panels and reflector elements are connected to one another. As a result, a closed construction (which therefore offers little area for the action of the wind) results, in which the solar panels are irradiated by the reflector elements and not covered. In this case, the connection to the upper edges takes place by means of simple clips, the connection at the lower edges by means of a batten. No further statement is made about the strength of the connections. Furthermore, the solar panels lie concavely between upper and lower edges over the entire row length, so that here sagging can occur, if appropriate, in the case of a thin laminate design. The reflector elements are, as already stated, realised as complex space elements.
A solar cell bracket in the form of a basin is known from DE 203 01 389 U1, on which the solar panel is fixed with the aid of two opposite catches. In this case, the catches have angled portions for the connection of solar panels and the basin, wherein these do not surround the solar panels. Furthermore, the opposite catches are connected to a web which at the same time is used for supporting the solar panels. Thus, thin, frameless laminates can also be used without sagging occurring.
A mounting device for longitudinal solar modules is known from JP 2000 064 523 A, which essentially consists of mounting rails arranged on the flat substrate and insert elements fixed thereto made up of two separate metal brackets of different arm length. Each metal bracket has a dual bend at its upper end for the lateral insertion of the solar modules with their two longitudinal peripheral regions. The solar modules are thus also fixed on both sides—as for all solar modules previously—and known from the prior art. To avoid damage of the solar modules, bands (ibid. reference number 71 in FIG. 7), which surround the solar modules on both edges and run on the back, are provided on the solar modules in the region of the metal brackets to be arranged. These bands are realised in an elastic manner however and are used exclusively for interposition between the solar panels and the metal brackets of the insertion element. Reflector elements are not provided in both of the previously mentioned arrangements.